


Once I Was 7 Years Old

by DarkAlpha67



Series: The Road So Far [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Family Feels, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Married Malia Tate/Scott McCall, Mention of Martinlinski, New type of were-creature, Post-Season/Series 06, Pregnancy, RIP Allison Argent, Werewolf/Coyote Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: A sequel to Happier (With You)The McCall Pack meets up once again.And everything had changed.





	Once I Was 7 Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> Right so, this the story I have wanted to write for a while with that song in mind.
> 
> There are some new characters, some weird relationships, some new species and married Sterek

_Stiles was happy._

_He sun was out and it was windy, but not too much, just nice enough that he didn’t get all sweaty. Dad finally had some time off and after some nagging on him part, he actually agreed to take Stiles out._

_Stiles missed being outside… by his own choice. School didn’t count, because the teachers told you when were allowed to play outside and then they would come back like a minute later to tell him that he had come back inside._

_He already told Dad about how unjust they were being. (Batman taught him that word) but Dad had only explained how ‘time flew when you were having fun’ which didn’t make any sense but whatever, Dad was busy a lot maybe he didn’t really mean it like that._

_“Stiles! You not listening!”_

_A seven year old Stiles turned back around to face his best friend, Scotty. Scott was his brother… but he had a different Mommy and Daddy but Dad said that was okay and that Scott could still be his brother even if they don’t have the same Mommy and Daddy._

_“I am listening.” Stiles lied._

_“No you not, you staring at that tree.” Scott pointed to a tree, far, far away from them._

_Okay, so Stiles wasn’t listening but he wasn’t gonna tell Scott that._

_“I am listening, Scott. You the one not noticing me listening to you.” Stiles turned around, ignoring the sand that slipped into his pant. He was gonna take a bath tonight anyway._

_Scott narrowed his hot cocoa colored eyes at him. “You promise?”_

_“Yes, Scott!” Stiles sighed loudly. “Now what were you talking about?”_

_Scott grinned widely at him. “I was telling you about what I want to be when I’m grown up. Like I want a, uh, a wife, like mom and I’m gonna be all tall and strong. I’m gonna work with puppies and I’m gonna learn to run really fast. And I’m gonna breath normal when I’m grown up too.”_

_Stiles frowned at that. Dad said Scott had ash-may and Dad said that’s why Scott always coughed when he was running, which was fine. Stiles could run for both of them. He even told his teachers that._

_“And when I get a wife, we’re gonna have a squirrel and you can get a bunny and they can play together.”_

_“I don’t want a bunny.” Stiles said with disgust, “I want a spider.”_

_“Okay! Fine! You can have a spider and I will have a squirrel and they came play together and we can sit there,” he pointed to Dad and Melissa who were sitting by the bench. “And watch them play like my mom and your dad are doing.”_

_A grin spread wide across Stiles face at that. He nodded wildly at Scott as the two best friends found themselves content with the future they were going to share._

_Stiles is gonna be like Batman, though, and save people instead of puppies._

_Stiles and Scott stood up from the sandy hole in the playground when they started getting bored and walked over to the set of swings._

_Stiles hopped on and gripped onto the chains, bending his legs with great enthusiasm before pushing off, doing it again and again until he was flying._

_Scott was doing the same thing, their laughter drifting along with the wind, their cheers loud and shrieking but they didn’t care._

_“Hey, Stiles!” Scott shouted._

_“What?”_

_“We gonna be bestest friends forever, right?”_

_“Yeah, ‘Course!” Stiles shouted back, giving Scott a funny face._

_“Okay, just checkin’.”_

 

/////////

 

Stiles was nervous. It’s been two years… God, how could he have let time fly by so fast?

Shifting in his seat, he rubbed his hands over the rough material of his jeans, his fingers twitching toward his phone in his pocket. He hadn’t gotten another text from his dad, he knew that, but he was still nervous as hell.

What if they were late?

He lifted his hand up to mouth, biting down his thumbnail, anything to stop himself from checking the time which he had done like, 10 minutes ago. He chewed on the inside of his cheeks, knowing better than to speak and disturb the peace that had fallen upon them only half an hour ago.

Finally, the car was silent, with the soft music in the background calming the once rowdy atmosphere. His Toyota purred beneath them, a silent, easy ride that he both hated and loved.

He missed his Jeep… That loud, resilience beast of car.

“Hey,” A deep voice yanked him back. A tanned hand reached out and eased his thumb away his attacking mouth. “We’re almost there.”

Stiles sighed and looked over to his husband, giving him a small grateful smile. Green eyes gleamed back at him, a grin forming on those soft lips as bearded cheeks hid the dimples Stiles knew were there.

“I know.” He said, having Derek’s hand a small squeeze and allowing it to return to the steering wheel. “It’s just a lot of time has passed and yeah, we talk on a regular basis and—“

“Skype at least twice a month.” Derek quipped.

“Yeah, yeah.” He rolled his eyes. So what if he and Scott Skype twice a month? They made a promise to one another and they were damn well going to keep it. “But still, I haven’t seen them all in a long, long time. God, I haven’t even spoken to Lydia for a whole year. A whole year, Der!”

Derek nodded in understanding. “Well, she does have a job that keeps her busy and a life of her own to lead. Just like you and just like Scott. Remember that time you and Scott had missed two months of Skyping and you had that little panic attack in our kitchen? Scott was totally okay with it.”

Yeah, he’d totally freaked out that day. He’d raced to their room, switched on Skype while simultaneously calling Scott, jumping up and down in his seat as he waited for his best friend to pick up, hoping and praying that Scott wasn’t angry at him.

Derek continued to say, his voice strong and comforting, “he understood with the FBI and Claire, you don’t have enough time.”

At the mention of Claire, a fond smile formed his face. He turned around and glanced over his shoulder, his warm, soft eyes falling on the sleeping little girl in the back seat.

Four years old and she was already so big. Dressed in a purple leggings, a light, baby blue sparkly tutu and a superman shirt with red Chuck Taylor's, she looked like the messy perfection that screamed his daughter.

Her smooth, caramel toned skin was flushed by the heat building in the car, her tiny pink pouty lips were exhaling little huffs of air and she had her messy curly hair pulled into two ‘micky mouse’ pig buns which she had insisted Derek make for her this morning.

“I told you she’d fall asleep eventually.” Derek whispered cockily to him.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “She only fell asleep half an hour ago.”

“I said _eventually_.”

With a soft snort, Stiles casted his baby girl once last look before turning back around in his seat and his heart stopped. The ‘Welcome To Beacon Hills’ sign flew by and a lifetime of memories reeled through his mind, from meeting a puppy who ended up being his best friend to the bonfire they had gathered around before they all headed in different directions to build the lives they had all dreamed of having.

His heart hammered against his chest, his throat dried up and stomach twisted into a tight, nervous knot. A hand fell on his thigh, long fingers wrapping around and giving him a comforting squeeze. Stiles inhaled deeply, forcing himself to calm down.

Derek’s hands remained a grounding grip, only leaving to change the gears before they returned to Stiles’ waiting, sweaty one. With his one hand holding onto Derek’s for dear life, Stiles’ other hand was a twitching mess.

As they drew closer to Beacon Hills Family Park, his thumb stroked his black and silver, single diamond studded Tuscany ring rapidly, twisting and turning his wedding band. A wedding band that matched Derek's, with a rose gold colored triskelion engraved around it.

Before he knew it, Derek was turning into a vacant parking space and the car was being shut off.

Stiles froze in his seat, his eyes widening at the view ahead of him. He saw them instantly, a large family gathered around a picnic table. He saw his dad standing the grilling section, the smoke bellowing all around his hunched form and he saw the familiar messy curls of Melissa standing beside him.

He saw the smiling faces of little kids as they all raced around, little Jamie chasing after Michael, whose own dirty blonde curls stood out against the rich green grass.

“Here we are.” Derek sighed, turned to face Stiles with a wide grin of his own. “You ready?”

Stiles glanced back his family, saw a tall man turn around and that familiar puppy grin splitting across his face as his eyes landed on the Toyota. “Oh yeah.” He glanced behind him for a brief moment and then back at Derek. “You take Claire and I’ll get the cool box.”

They both got out, the loud shrieking laughter of everyone hitting Stiles at once. Butterfly fluttered in his stomach as warmth flood from his chest, coursing through his entire body. The instant he and Derek stepped out every werewolf/other spun to look at them.

He heard the back door opening and quickly got to work, rushing to the back and opened the trunk to get the large red box out, which held some potato salad Derek had made and some extra meat that his dad could grill.

The Hale-Stilinski’s made their way over to their eager and beckoning Pack, all wearing wide open mouth smiles. He saw Jamie gasp at the sight of Claire and watched with great amusement as Malia jumped up and over to grab the little wolf-coyote by his waist to hold him back before he ambushed Stiles’ sleeping daughter.

“Hey!”

“Stiles!”

“Derek! Stiles!”

Voices greeted them from all sides. Stiles dropped the box by the nearest seat and caught the flying body in his arms. He felt joy explode from within, tears he had sworn he won’t spill form his eyes as he returned the tight embrace, squeezing back with all his might.

“Okay, okay, Scott!” He heard behind them. “Give us all some room.”

Scott groaned and with one last, final squeeze they both reluctantly let go. The instant Scott saw his face however, his smile dimmed and his brows pulled together. “What happened? Crap, did I heard you?”

Stiles knew it looked bad, what with the slightly split lip and the butterfly bandage against his forehead but it really wasn’t.

With a dismissive wave of the have, he shook his head. “It’s nothing. It’s just a little bump and a few bruises.”

“I’m gonna die of a heart attack soon.” A strong, loving voice said behind him.

His grin stretched even further as he spun around, meeting those icy blue eyes he had missed even if he saw him two months ago, which was a fucking long time.

“Dad!” He threw his arms around his father, pulling his old man into an equally tight embrace like the one he had shared with Scott.

His father’s deep laugh reached his heart and arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. He was vaguely aware of the other’s moving to Derek, leaving the two Stilinski men alone to their small moment.

Stiles allowed that one happy tear to fall.

“God, I have missed you.” Stiles said against his dad’s shoulder. “You’ve been healthy right? Natalie has been keeping an eye on you?”

“Yeah, son. She’s been great.”

It came as a shock for him when his father revealed that he might consider dating again, and it came as an earthquake-level shock when he found out just whom his father was planning on dating. Sure, he’d known Lydia’s mom and his dad had planned a date a long, long time ago but shit got in the way and Stiles had assumed that little idea had died out.

He’d hoped it had washed away, given at that time he was still in love with Lydia and the idea of her being not only his wife but his sister made him a little sick to be honest.

“Good.” He stated happily, pulling back in order to run his eyes over his dad.

A hand landed on his back and he turned around, meeting the kind brown eyes and warm smile of one Melissa McCall, the woman who was like the mother the pack needed. His heart swelled when he saw the crow’s feet fanning on the edges of her eyes as a huge smile spread across her face.

“Hey, Melissa.” He said, pulling her into his arms.

She laughed and hugged him back. He felt that familiar warmth and child-like content fill him. She was always the mother figure he never had to ask for in his life, from the early days of his mom’s death right to the encouraging calls to Stiles as he went going through a nervous breakdown when it was revealed that they might not be able to adopt Claire.

“Oh! I have missed you, sweetie.” She said, pulling back and cupping his face warmly. “Getting down and dirty at the FBI, I see.”

Stiles scoffed. “Please, I’ve been getting down and dirty long before the FBI.”

“Don’t I know it.” His dad commented behind him which got him a look from Stiles.

“And how’ve you been?” He asked her, his eyes wondering around to see Michael sitting on Chris’ hip as they both greeted Derek. “How’s Mikey? He getting along with that kid who was messing with him? I don’t know what kinda of advice-giver Scott is by the way.”

Melissa glanced toward her youngest son and shakes her head with fond exasperation. “I don’t know. He says it’s going okay.”

Stiles nodded and gave her shoulders a small squeeze. “I’ll talk to him later.”

Just as Melissa was about to respond, he saw a flash of red and brown before two heavy figures pounced on him. Their arms wrapped around him like a noose and Stiles squawked in surprise.

He gripped onto them, laughter bursting forth as he felt their chuckles against his ears.

“Jesus Christ. Lydia, Malia, I’m not that young anymore.” He complained as his arms squeezed them even tighter, keeping in mind the tiny growing bumps he felt against him, one bigger than the other. “Wait, wait, let me see you guys.”

He drew back from their hugs, leaning away in order to he ran his eyes over their stomachs. Lydia’s elbow-length sleeve, grey and white stripped maternity top wrapped snugly around her melon sized stomach while Malia’s dark green tank top did nothing to hide her little bump.

After all these years, she was still rocking the knee length boots, the jean shorts and tank top. Pregnant or not, Malia made it clear she was not going to wear dresses until it was absolutely necessary.

_I did it with James. I’m gonna do it again. Watch me._

He got to hear the awesome argument over Skype when Scott and Malia called to reveal the great news.

“Wow, look at you guys.” He looked up at them both with a wide grin and bright whiskey eyes. “Malia, you popped and Lydia, you’re getting so big!”

He got a growl and a cocked eyebrow instantly.

“I’m gonna ignore that because I missed you.” Lydia said sharply.

“But!” He added with great passion. “You both look amazingly beautiful. Yes you do! Jason and Scott had better be worshiping the ground you walk on. If not, tell me and I will set them straight.”

Malia and Lydia laughed and rolled their eyes at him, both drawing him for one final embrace.

He felt light and ecstatic as he went around, hugging and greet everyone. He spoke with Natalie about his dad, he spoke to Argent for a while, getting a hug from a ruffled looked Liam who was in the midst of being tackled by Jamie McCall.

The instant they all saw him, however, Michael and Jamie both rushed over and Stiles happily got down on bended knee, not giving two shits as he fell back into the grass with them.

It was still weird that Mikey was actually Jamie’s uncle.

He talked with Jason Cole for a while, Lydia’s husband (A human who fainted the day the pack told him the truth), asking him about the hospital and his heavy hours as a doctor before he found himself with Scott, Malia and Lydia, all four of them, sitting down on the blanket, exchanging stories and trying to do a quick rerun of everything and anything before the BBQ was ready.

It was messy, loud and his mind was spinning, trying to get everything in but Stiles sat there, his cheek aching from the smile that wouldn’t fall as he listened to them all.

He caught a glimpse of Derek passing on a still fast asleep Claire to his dad before his husband took over the grilling of the meat.

He met up with Theo, who had somehow, in some way, gotten into the pack. It had taken some time to understand the whole big-brother thing he had with Liam but after getting the whole story from the teen wolf version of anger-management, he had found that he couldn’t hold it against Theo for attempting the road toward redemption, not for other’s but for himself.

He could sympathize with that… Bu that’s as far as that went.

“So, do you know what you’re having?” Stiles asked as he and Lydia walked to the cool boxes that held all the soda and beer.

Lydia’s grinned up at him. “A girl.”

“No shit!” He gaped. “Congrats, Lyds!”

He gave her a one armed hug, squishing their bodies tightly together. Reaching down, he pulled out a soda for her and two bottle of beer for him and Derek.

“Yeah,” the strawberry blonde sighed happily. “I, uh, I talked to Chris about naming the baby after, after Allison. He wasn’t for it so we, Jason, Chris and myself, came up with and agreed on the name Alyssa. We’re gonna call her Aly.”

Stiles cooed. “Oh, Alyssa Martin-Cole. Damn, that girl is gonna be something special, I can tell.”

“And of course, you being the Godfather, you’re gonna spoil her rotten?”

His mouth fell open in shock. “Me? Really?”

“Of course, Stiles.”

Unable to help himself he set the two bottle down and pulled her into another hug, able to keep in the over whelming joy he felt at having that honor. His stomach fluttered uncontrollably, his body literally vibrating from uncontainable joy.

Now he had two God-kid’s. He had a feeling, Scott and Malia were gonna ask Derek to baby number 2’s Godfather, given he was already Jamie’s.

“Look who is up!” He heard in the distance. His head whipped away from a grinning Lydia to see Claire’s shifting in his dad’s lap.

A smile graced his face as he watched her face screw tight, golden iris’ blinking up and around only to widen the instant they fell on his dad.

“Grampa!” She shouted, the sleepy expression vanishing from her eyes in a blink as she scrambled up to wrap her around the laughing Sheriff.

Jamie let out a loud gasp, his eyes flashing a deep purple, almost violet, and soon he was sprinting across and over to his daughter who spun around the moment she heard Jamie’s tiny thundering feet. Mikey raced after the little wolf-coyote, his human body not being able to keep but it was clear on his happy flushed face that he didn’t care one bit.

“Clairie!” Jamie exclaimed.

His daughter shuffled uncoordinated off his dad’s lap and Stiles let out a loud, emotion-soaked laugh as the two best friend’s met and wrapped their tiny, 3 year old and 7 year old arms around each other.

Love, joy and pure affection rushed through him at the sight. He couldn’t take his eyes off those two, knowing he probably had tears in them like some clichéd asshole, as he watched Jamie and Claire break apart only briefly to allow a 9 year old Mikey in for a hug.

His daughter looked so small and breakable in the group hug but she didn’t seem to notice at all as a toothy grin blossomed on her sweet visage, revealing her one missing bottom tooth. She opened her mouth and words came flying out at rapid speed.

She moved away from Mikey and Jamie, lifted her arms up for his dad who happily picked up and settled her on his lap. His daughter got comfortable, continuing to talk, unencumbered by her own struggle to find the proper words to express her joy, accepting help freely from his dad or her cousins.

He had been so memorized by his daughter that he hadn’t noticed someone else approaching him until he felt the heavy arm wrap around his shoulder.

“We did it.” Scott said next to him. “We stayed best friends.”

Stiles snorted as nostalgia filled him. “I never doubted that. You were the replacement puppy my dad refused to get me.”

He laughed along with Scott as the two father’s watched their children, grinning and smiling with one another. They watched as Jamie jumped up, talking over Claire as he explained something with great passion. Claire turned to frown at his dad who gave her a kind smile, rubbing her back as she turned around, clearly not pleased with Jamie for interrupting her but listening to his story all the same.

“Meats done!” Derek shouted from a far.

Everyone stood up at the instant, chatter rising as they all walked over to get their food. His husband stepped aside, walking over to their daughter, no doubt to ask her if she was hungry to which she shook her head and then turned her attention to his dad, choosing to talk to him instead of the other kids.

His lips tugged higher as the smiling gorgeous man made his way toward them. His eyes, even from a far, lingered on Stiles’ forehead and lip. Though Stiles wanted to roll his eyes at the unnecessary check-up, he couldn’t. He would never, ever, ever get tired of Derek worrying about him.

After years of trying to hide their all-consuming worry whenever the other was in danger in the form of one companion merely checking on another, Stiles won’t waste on second to fuss over Derek when he came back from his own Supernatural version of the FBI that he and Malia run. Malia worked with Parrish in Beacon Hills and Derek took the reign wherever he could, working with Braeden who was their informant and unofficial eyes on the happening of the world.

It sucked to have Derek leave at odd days whenever they heard about some were that was in danger but Stiles knew Derek had to do it. Being that person who ensured that another was ever alone meant a great deal to Derek and Stiles would never take that away from him.

Just as the older man got close enough, Stiles reached down for a beer and wordless handed it over to Derek.

“She want something else?” He asked Derek as he came to a stop beside Lydia, giving her belly a rub. The strawberry blonde grinned wildly and turned to allow him more room.

“No. But I got her yogurt in the cooler.” Derek replied, glancing at Stiles as he said so.

“I’m gonna give it to my dad later. Leave him to deal with the after mess.”

“Well he raised you, so I’m sure he can handle Claire.”

“Oh har har.” Stiles mocked.

He caught the small exchange between Scott and Lydia. _God… what other bets do they have going on?_

“Lyds!”

All four turned around to see a tall man with raven dark hair and bright grey eyes beckon her over, waving a plate of food widely with a matching grin on his face. Stiles laughed as the Banshee let out a loud sigh, tossing them a smile before she turned around and walked (waddled) over to Cole.

The man jumped into action as she got closer, moving around to place the food on the table, to pull out chair for her. Lydia’s eyes narrowed threateningly when he tried to lower her down onto the seat, one hand behind and the other sprawled protectively over her belly.

“Man, I feel sorry for him.” Scott snorted. “She’s only gonna get worse, the larger she gets.”

Stiles bit down his cheek, forcing down the laugh bubbling in his throat when he saw the flash of brilliant blue. A second later Scott was jumping in the air, squawking as he spun around. His eyes widen as they fell on Malia, standing beside him, glaring menacingly.

_“The larger she gets?”_

He felt Derek shuffle over to him, his burning body pressing right up against Stiles as the two watch the exchange with great amusement, honing the mask of pure disapproval toward Scott as the True Alpha stumbled his way out the hole he’d dug for himself.

“No—No, psh, not like that! I don’t mean large like fat---“ There’s a growl. “No! Not fat! I mean, come on… You’re beautiful, Malia. You know that I would _never ever ever_ think you are fat. You were carrying Jamie around, and that kid has my head, so you needed to house that. And- And this baby will probably have my head too, because I am the most stupidest person for not having kept my mouth shut from the start.”

“Gee, you think?” Stiles questioned, smirking at the look of utter betrayal his best friend shot his way.

Scott turned to Malia. “I’ll get you food, okay? I got Sheriff to make some deer. Huh? You like deer!” He turned around, his eyes following after Malia’s retreating form. “Lia?” He called, trailing after her.

A strong arm wrapped around him and Stiles sunk back into the warm, solid chest. His smirk had softened into a sweet, content smile. He felt the familiar scratching of the neatly trimmed beard against the side of his neck as a chin dropped on his shoulder.

Neither say anything for a while. Just drinking in the sight before them. The kids jumping at the prospect of food, all besides Claire who remained planted on his dad’s lap. They watched as plates were passed back and forth, as Melissa offered everyone drinks, while Chris handed his dad a ginger ale.

They watched this all, a sense of blissful peace rushing through them, encompassing the two in a cocoon of joy and love.

They made it.

They’d actually achieved their dreams.

“You wanna eat?”

Stiles closed his eyes briefly at the warm brush of air against the shell of his ear where Derek had whispered. He stomach tightened and grumbled, begging for food, the intoxicating smell of his dad’s steaks, watering his mouth but he found himself shaking his head.

“No.” He replied softly. “Nah, I just want to stay here for a bit. Remember this, you know?”

Prickly hair rubbed against his cheek, the arm around him tightened and draw him closer. “Okay.”

Claire looked over to them a few minutes later, having noticed her parents weren’t around. When those soft brown eyes fell on them, she flashed them, a golden hue glowing against her caramel skin and waved madly with a drumstick in her hand before turning her attention back to Scott and Lydia, talking their ear off.

Yeah… They kept their promise.

 

//////////

 

“ _Hey, Claire…”_

_“What, Jamie?”_

_“We’re always gonna be best friends, right?”_

_“Of course, dumbass.”_

_“Okay, you didn’t have a brat about it. I was just checking…”_

_"Hey, what about me? I've been here for years too, ya know!"_

_They both sighed in exasperation. "Yes, Mike!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes Jamie McCall is my new character. As you will come to see he's my future baby McCall kid.
> 
> He is a blend of werewolf and werecoyote, hence the purple eyes. (A mix of Alpha red and coyote blue).
> 
> In my head cannon, Natalie and Sheriff didn't make it. They tried but things didn't work out. I just wanted to Sheriff to have some form of romantic interest and she was the only one I could think of, given that they are married in real life.
> 
> Any other questions, feel free to ask.
> 
> Thank for reading, love y'all. <3


End file.
